The invention relates to a closure arrangement for the bottom nozzle of ladles and similar containers containing metal melts, wherein a slide gate is provided which is freely movable parallel relative to the plane of the ladle bottom, the slide gate closing from the outside an outlet opening provided at the bottom of the ladle.
Closure arrangements of this type are known, for example, from German Auslegeschrift No. 12 81 643 and German Offenlegungsschrift No. 24 27 305. In both cases, the swivel arm is supported at its free end. This requires a relatively cumbersome construction. In addition, arrangements of this type are susceptible to trouble which results in increased maintenance costs and, as a result thereof, in increased production costs. In addition, the solution for the arrangement of the refractory parts for the practical operation is either inefficient (German Auslegeschrift No. 12 81 643) or cumbersome, such as, for example, in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 24 27 305. Concerning the latter, it is further noted that the replacement of the inner sleeve seated in the bottom block of the ladle takes a significant amount of time and, in addition, the bottom block is frequently damaged.
The invention is based on the task to provide a closure arrangement of the above-indicated type which is of simple construction and still safe to operate and easy to manipulate.
In accordance with the invention, this task is solved thereby that a kidney-shaped cantilever swivel frame is provided which has a correspondingly constructed refractory sliding member, and that a closing member is arranged in a kidney-shaped drawing-off plate, the closing member being constructed simultaneously as the inner sleeve for the bottom block of the ladle and as a stationary refractory unit.
In accordance with an embodiment of the invention, the closing member is placed in the bottom block of the ladle in such a manner that a horizontally extending gap exists between the bottom block and the closing member.
Another embodiment of the invention resides in that the opening in the bottom block has a larger cross section than the opening of the closing member.
The advantages achieved by means of the invention reside particularly in the fact that the new closure arrangement is relatively inexpensive with respect to procurement and production and with respect to maintenance and operation. In addition, it is possible to exchange the refractory parts quickly and without problems. Furthermore, the arrangement requires little space.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its use, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated and described preferred embodiments of the invention .